yamchafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Goku return's
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Ball Forever Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Admiship! Can I be a admin here please?I was first to ask and I will definatly help out here.Lssj4 23:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much I will do the best I can as admin I wont act immature I will be polite and if Vegeta returns get's here and acts up he's banned but only for doing bad stuff.I promise I WONT abuse my power.Lssj4 23:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) can i be admin to ill help alot around here please 23:50, October 11, 2010 (UTC) k im gonna make my sig ` 23:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) do you got any bearocats? 23:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Main page. Now this is your Canon wiki right?So should I add that to the front page?Also add things like db wiki.Like fetured article and quote?Can I add all that good stuff?Lssj4 23:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) What is this sight about? and yamcha wikia? 00:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC) what are we supose to put is it like fanon wiki or the canon wiki or both? and you couldve put Dragonballzwikia 00:14, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ps i made a sig do you need help with your sig? 00:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did you put SSJ Forms on the main sidebar?Its a catergory does it really need to be there?Its taking up space for the main listings I dont think we need a catergory on main listings.Or was it not you who did that?Lssj4 13:58, October 12, 2010 (UTC) RE whats up not much nice sig and how about you 19:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ps only 1 color why? so when are you picking bearocats cuz there are only 3 people on here 22:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) is that a nice way of saying you still dont trust me 22:17, October 12, 2010 (UTC) so do you not care that sannse blocked me 22:21, October 12, 2010 (UTC) what happend to dragon ball wars wiki 22:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) i just went there and it looks wierd 23:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) nevermind its back to normal 23:06, October 12, 2010 (UTC) hey wats up goku lol vegito told me about the site so i stoped by . 22:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) yea i am going to stay on this wiki it looks cool so wats up . 22:32, October 12, 2010 (UTC) yeah same here dude when did you make this wiki . 22:36, October 12, 2010 (UTC) i thought so lol well at least i can say i was one of the first on the wiki lol hey can i be a admin . 22:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) awesome thx XD now i am a admin on two wikis but you are a cretor of two wikis lol but still thx . 22:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Bureacrats? When are you picking them cause I would love to be one I will read the manual of stlye first if you want me to I already did but if you pick me as a Bureacrat I will read it again its just to much to remeber. 19:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Main characters. Can I remove Broly and Bardock from the main character listing?I mean their not main characters. 19:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) hey there isnt but four ppl on this wiki . 19:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Wiki Problem I thought you liked it that we are able to post comments on articles?So your gonna tell Sannse to swicth it back?To bad. 11:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I completely forgot about this wikI! How did you contacting AT and him making your Dragon Ball Forver series work out? 23:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC)